


A Hint of Vanilla

by SoriSeeraKyra



Series: A Bit of a Sweet Tooth [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: Cookies are good, hot neighbors are great, don't let your roommate find out you aren't sharing any sweets with her.





	A Hint of Vanilla

He was going to think you were crazy, hoarding your sweets like this. But if your roommate, Lauren found out that you and your neighbor had been indulging in homemade sweets without her, she’d flip. It was hard enough explaining where your ingredients had been disappearing to. A small part of you blamed her though, if she hadn’t pressured you into sharing with Steve in the first place, there would be nothing to hide.

 

“Open up,” you hiss while simultaneously knocking rapidly on his door.

 

A door to the right of Steve’s opened hastily and a blonde woman poked her head out and looked at you’re with a furrowed brow. With her large laundry basket, she exited her apartment closing the door behind her, all the while giving you a skeptical glance. Her brown eyes flicker from your face down to the plate of cookies in your hands. You give her a rueful look of your own and in response she cocks her head toward your apartment, threating to expose your sweet sharing ways.

 

“Fine, Sharon,” You say as you pull a cookie from the plate.

 

She leverages the basket and takes the cookie from your outstretched hand and pops it in her mouth. She gives you a wink and heads down to the laundry room.

 

Checking that the hallway was indeed clear of any other outside interlopers, you knock again. This time you can hear movement inside of the apartment.

 

The door in front of you is wrenched open hastily and a disheveled looking Steve Rogers stands there.

 

Reflexively, you pull the cookie tray to your chest and narrow your eyes. Was he about to reveal his true weirdo nature?

 

“Sorry,” he says a smile. “I just woke up.”

 

“Its 3:30 in the afternoon, Steven. Were you out drinking all night or something?”

 

“No,” he says with a chuckle as he motions for you to come inside. “Work just takes a lot out of me.”

 

You cast him a suspicious glance but walk inside of the familiar apartment anyway.

 

“What is it you do?” You say planting the tray down on his kitchen counter and hurriedly begin to rummage through his cabinets for your ceremonial milk cups. There was nothing special about them, they were just plain clear glasses, but they were reserved specifically for your special ‘desert time.’

 

“Uh, special law enforcement?” He tries as he lifts the plastic wrap of the tray to sneak a cookie before your special ceremony began. He flinches when your hand comes and smacks his away with a glare.

 

“For the cops or something?” You ask as you begin filling the glasses with milk. “I’ve never heard of that.”

 

“Uh, no more government based.”

 

“So, Special Forces?” You ask handing him his cup.

 

“Yes, but no, not at all, but yes.”

 

You stare blankly at the man for a moment. In your short time with your attractive neighbor you’ve learned to keep quiet about certain elements of his identity. There seemed to be somethings that he could openly talk about and about others he would give you a hazy smile and apologetic puppy dogs eyes. You didn’t mind him having secrets, everyone had them. He didn’t seem to be particularly violent in anyway or have any behaviors that would send off any red flags, so you tended not to pry too much.

 

“Whatever, Rogers,” you say with a roll of your eyes and hold out your pinky finger.

 

“Sorry,” he says doing the same motion.

 

Your pinkies wrap around each other and the two of you begin to rhythmically move your hands up and down.

 

“I solemnly swear never to tell Lauren that I am eating sweets without her,” you say with a comically deep tone.

 

“I solemnly swear never to tell Lauren that you and I ate sweets together,” he responds in kind, with an amused twinkle in his eye.

 

“Cake Friends for life!” you say together and clink your glasses of milk.

 

With the ceremony complete the two of you make your way to the tray holding the confections.

 

***

 

An hour and half later the two of you are lounging on his couch as soft music wafts through the apartment.

 

“I think I’m gonna pass out.” You say rubbing your full stomach.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Steve says with a groan in agreement. “But these have got to be your best cookies yet.”

 

“Thanks,” you say with small blush rolling over your cheeks. “I used imported vanilla this time.”

 

“Hmm, so that what it was,” he says head lazily rolling over in your direction. Eyes are hazy with sleep and joy and a sweet smile crosses his lips.

 

Your throat tightens slightly at his dreamy appearance. Why did you have to start a cookie cult with your attractive neighbor?

 

“There is something on your face,” he mutters.

 

Without warning, his large thumb comes up to your face and wipes away the lingering crumbs from your lip.

 

A squeak tumbles forth from your lips, but your sweet addled mind causes your mouth to open at the worst time and his helpful thumb finds itself between your lips and pressed awkwardly against your closed teeth.

 

Steve quickly removes his thumb from your mouth and demure blush rushes over cheeks. Its silent for a moment and you’re acutely aware of the ticking of his rustic clock. It’s a little after five, and Lauren will be home from work soon. The perfect excuse to remove yourself from such an awkward situation.

 

“I should get ready to go,” you say standing up and dusting yourself off.  “Don’t want Lauren to find out.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he says large blue orbs looking at you sheepishly ignoring what you said. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“It’s fine,” you say fidgeting awkwardly. “Accidents happen.”

 

“Yeah,” he agrees.

 

Despite this agreement, the atmosphere his is still slightly charged with a strange energy. Sensing that you are uncomfortable, he beings to help you clean up, and retrieves your now empty cookie tray.

 

The two of you stand at his door, awkwardly saying your goodbyes.

 

“Same time next week?” you question.

 

“Yes,” he says quickly. “Maybe we could do something different though.”

“Like what?”

 

“There is a cupcake shop downtown, I’ve been wanting to go to. I’m wondering if you would like to accompany me.”

 

Your eyes are wide and your lips part slightly, “Like a date?”

 

“If you are comfortable calling it that,” he says with a smile.

 

You find yourself rocking back and forth on your heels slightly, as thoughts course through your head. Would you be a roommate traitor if you go out on a date with the person your roommate called dibs on? Did you care? Lauren did make you share your sweets in the first place, but does that mean she shouldn’t be the one to go eat cupcakes with Steve?

 

“All right,” you say with a smile.

 

“Great,” he responds with his own grin, a slight flush filling his cheeks.

 

The two of you stare at each other for a moment. Unsure of how to correctly say goodbye, you make a quick decision to quickly throw your arms around his torso, pulling him into an embrace.

 

“See you next week, bye.” You say ripping yourself away from him and scuttling back to your own apartment.

 

You can hear him close his apartment door, but not the amused chuckle that leaves lips right before he does so.

 

When you reach your door, you quickly make your way inside, lingering in the darkness for a moment as you take the time to catch your breath.

 

“I have a date with my hot neighbor,” you say to yourself, letting a smile cross your face. You laugh a little excitedly and flick the lights.

 

When the apartment is flooded with light, your heart stops. Perched in one of the living room chair, sits Lauren. A dark frown pulling at her lips.

 

“Who have you been eating sweets with!”


End file.
